Mobile devices are dependent upon their batteries' life time. Approximately 20% of all customer complaints regarding portable devices are battery related. However, 80% of replaced batteries are found to have good State of Health (SoH).
Some known methods and systems for determining a SoH of a battery require long battery inspection terms and provide poor accuracy and reliability.
For example, internal impedance check, also known as Ohm test, has very poor accuracy and often provides different results for the same battery. Furthermore, impedance check is not reliable for Li-ion batteries.
Self-discharge check takes a very long time (e.g., approximately 50 hours for Lithium Ion batteries). Prime check requires approximately 24 hours.
Furthermore, known methods and systems require removing the battery from the device that it powers. However, more and more portable devices have an integral power source, and thus removing the power source from the portable device may damage the device.
Known systems and methods for determining the SoH of a battery require unique testing equipment, are expensive, and require setting for different types of batteries. Another disadvantage of known systems and methods is that adapters are required for each type of battery. User non replaceable batteries, such as iPhone batteries, Nexus batteries and the like, have unique connectors and thus do not have suitable adaptors.
Finally, known testing equipment require routine maintenance which is time consuming and may be expensive.